James Richey (1821-1890)
}} Biography Buttahatchie Branch James Richey was born in Dixie Alabama. In the early 1840's Mormon missionaries preached to their family and they joined the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. In Noxubee County, Mississippi their family joined the Buttahatchie 1845 LDS Branch of the young LDS Church. James and his brother Benjamin heard many rumors about the Mormons and went to Nauvoo, Illinois to investigate. There they attended a meeting where Joseph Smith was campaigning for President of the United States (early 1844). They went back to Alabama and helped their families to migrate to Illinois and later to Salt Lake City. Minutes of the Mississippi and Alabama Conferences, held in Cipsy, Tuscaloosa County, Alabama, on the 12th of April 1844...Resolved, The Brothers Benjamin Matthews, James Ritchie, Jonathan Averett and Augustus Skinner, be ordained elders...Times and Seasons, Vol V, pg 573, July 1, 1844. James Richey and his family lived in Salt Lake, St George and Manti area. James Richey was a counselor to Welcome Chapman (1805-1893), the first president of the newly formed LDS Manti Stake. His oldest son married a grand-daughter of Welcome. James Richey kept a journal during his years in Manti. Settlement of Utah Dixie Two monuments erected in Washington, Washington, Utah / The Adair, Mangum and Richey family jointly played a prominent role settling here and later in Apache County Arizona: Adair Spring, The Birthplace of Utah's Dixie, Washington City, Utah - Erected by the citizens of Washington City & The Washington City Historical Society, 1996. In early 1857 Brigham Young called a group of Southerners on a cotton mission to Southern Utah to raise cotton. Samuel Newton Adair is a mistake; should be Samuel Jefferson Adair, the leader of ten families, arrived at this spot April 15, 1857, after leaving Payson, Utah on March 3. They camped here a short time and then moved down near the Virgin River on what became known as the Sand Plot. Apostle Amasa M. Lyman who was passing through the area recommended they move back to the spring area which they did. Robert Dockery Covington arrived here May 5 or 6, 1857, with 28 more Southern families. They left the Salt Lake area shortly after the LDS Spring Conference held around April 6. On May 6 or 7 a two day meeting was held at this site under the direction of Isaac C. Haight, President of the Parowan Stake. They sang songs, prayed and selected Robert D. Covington to be the President of the LDS branch, and Harrison Pearce and James B. Reagan as assistants. Wm. R. Slade and James D. McCullough were appointed Justices of the Peace, John Hawley and James Matthews as constables, G.R. Coley as stray pound keeper and Wm. R. Slade, Geo. Hawley and G.W.Spencer as school trustees. They named their city Washington. It was too late to plant wheat, so they prepared the ground for corn and went right to work making dams and ditches to water their crops. Their homes were their wagon boxes, willow and mud huts and dugouts dug in the bank east of this monument. Their new home soon was called 'Dixie'. Those who came in the spring of 1857 were: 43 names listed "and others; the following names are those related: Adair, George W.; Adair, John M.; Adair, Joseph; Adair, Newton (L.N.)Newton; Adair, Samuel Jefferson; Adair, Thomas; Mangum, John; Mangum, William; Price, John; Rickey Richey, James. Vital Records 1850 US Federal Census Taken in 1850 for San Pete Co, Utah. (Household #18) This census also shows living adjacent to several prominent Mormon Pioneers of San Pete Co - Isaac Morley, James Richey (1821-1890), Charles Shumway, James Tillmon Sanford Allred (1825-1905) (Mormon Battalion Veteran). * James Richey - m/29 - b:AL - ocp: Farmer - 150 Acres * Lucinda Richey - f/20 - b:AL - * James M Richey - m/3 - b:Deseret - * Livonia Richey - f/8 mos - b:Deseret - 1880 US Census 1880 US Census - St. Johns, Arizona. Several years before the big Mormon pioneer wagon train of 1884. * Household 315 : ** Richey, James (M-58 / Self / Farmer) (Alabama / So Carolina / Unknown) ** Richey, Lucinda (F-54 / Wife) (Alabama/ Virg. / Penn.) ** Richey, James Morina (M-32 / Son) (Utah / Alabama / Alabama) ** Richey, Charlotte (F-29 / Daughter) ** Richey, J.B. (M-24 / Son) ** Richey, Ruth R (F-22 / Daughter) ** Richey, Emily (F-19) / Daughter) ** Richey, Ellan Jane (F-15 / Daughter) ** Richey, Susan (F-13 / Daughter) * Household 316 : John Sherwood (Son-in-Law) ** Sherwood, John (M-27/ Self / Engineer) (Illinois/ Penn. / Illinois) ** Sherwood, Maud Ruth (F-3/Daughter) (Nev / Ill / Ill ) ** Sherwood, Lucinda Estela (F-2 / Daughter) (Utah / Ill / Ill ) * Household 317 : W H Sherwood (Son-in-Law) ** Sherwood, W.H. (M-36 / Self / Sayner) (Illinois/ Penn. / Vermont) ** Sherwood, Charlotte (F-4 / Daughter) (Nevada / Illinois / Utah) ** Sherwood, Lucinda (F-2/ Daughter) (Nevada / Illinois / Utah) ** Sherwood, W M (M-0 / Son) (Ariz / Ill / Utah) * Household 318 : Richey (Daughter) ** Richey, Eugenia Ruth (F-18 / Self / Housekeeping) * Household 319 : Adair (Cousin) ** Adair, Wesley (M-59 / Self / Farmer) ** Adair, Rebecca (F-65 / Wife) * Household 320 : Staynor (md to Rebecca Francis Adair, Cousin) ** Staynor, Jeremiah (M-32 / Self / Farmer ) (Illinois / Unknown / Unkown) ** Staynor, Francis (F-28 / Wife ) ** Staynor, Catherine (F-11 / Daughter) ** Staynor, Joseph (M-7 / Son) * Household 321 : Arnond Tenney. * Household 322 : A.S. Farnsworth See Also * James Richey - disambiguation * Richey in Sanpete County, Utah * Richey in Apache County, Arizona * History of James Richey and also his grandfather Thomas Adair. References